1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electromagnetic generating devices, and particularly to an electromagnetic generating device used for testing an electromagnetic compatibility.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, before shipment, many electronic devices undergo safety test to ensure standards of quality. A typical electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) testing method is placing an electronic device in a magnetic field. If the electronic device can not pass the electromagnetic interference (EMI) test, the designer must redesign the structure of the entire electronic device, instead of changing the position of an electronic component that can not meet the EMI requirement in the electronic device. Because, the designer does not know which exact electronic component in the electronic device can not meet the EMI requirement.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an electromagnetic generating device to overcome the above-described problem.